


Water Droplets

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Irish & Water [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Accidentally mean to characters that need a lot of love, Broken Bones, Gen, Happy Ending, Hojo is a Grade-A A-hole, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Poor Vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos flies out into a storm. He lands right where he's supposed to; at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Droplets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raine_Wynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/gifts).



> I am totally scraping the edge of the challenge here. (Poor Vin. He's come out after nearly three years in hiding and I do this to him. Oops.) 
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me Raine~

* * *

Plip. Plip. Plip. _Ploop._

Chaos glares at the traitorous drips of water that are giving away his position in the rafters of Seventh Heaven. 

Plip. Plip. Plip-

"Water? In Seventh Heaven? Oh Shiva. Tifa's gonna kill the roofing guy." Cloud sighs before looking up. He doesn't have the time to vacate out the half-open window Tifa has for lighting purposes. "Vincent? Is something wrong with the WRO?" 

"... No. I got caught in the storm." Said storm is still raging outside, the winds howling as they whistle through partially built buildings around Seventh Heaven. 

"Chaos?" Cloud's brow raises at that. "Then why are you here?" 

"..." 

"Is your wing _**broken**_?!" The blond swordsman yells, bringing Tifa and Barrett into the room. 

"Thought we weren't gonna see anymore of Mr. Creepy, Spike." Barrett says as he crosses his arms. The other gunman doesn't mean it, obviously, judging by the concern wafting off of all three warriors. 

"His wing's broken. Can you come down?" Cloud asks with concern in his glowing blue eyes. 

"No." Chaos admits as he shifts his wing briefly to attempt it. Pure agony laces up his wing, causing him to grit his fangs and snarl lowly. "I will likely fall off at some point. Could you perhaps leave some cushions?" 

"We're not leaving you in pain. You're part of us, you idiot." Tifa scolds with a look at Chaos that's rather analytical. "Cloud can get you if I boost him." 

"I do not think that is— **WISE**!" Chaos growls and then pants as he's cradled gently in Cloud's arms as they land with a heavy thump. "You can put me down. I will heal on my own." 

"Bullshit." The swordsman says bluntly, "Tifa, can you get my Mastered Cure Materia?" She nods and tugs on Barrett's arm when the oil mogul wants to stay. 

"... This isn't necessary. I can shift and heal-" Chaos argues as he shivers. The sleet had been his undoing icing his wings far below thier proper temperature. 

"And have you with a crooked wing? No." Cloud argues back, both of them looking up as Tifa returns with the Materia. "This is going to hurt." 

"We're used to pain." Chaos states before yowling as Tifa straightens the wing and uses LV. 8 Cura. "Even that." 

"That bastard Hojo." Cloud spits out in agreement, eyes glowing a bit brighter at the curse. "Doesn't mean it didn't hurt though. You okay?" 

"I will... We will be alright." Chaos pauses when Cloud continues to hold him. 

"You're all individuals, you know, even if you share Vincent's body. I'm sure Vincent would agree with me." 

"He would." They stay like that until Tifa clears her throat. "Our apologies-" 

"You're staying here." Tifa's look brooks no argument. "Cloud's got extra shirts in the dryer. Would you like one?" She's smiling and it shatters a wall that both Vincent and Chaos have been keeping up for years. 

"Yes please." He murmurs as Cloud carries him out into the empty bar, wrapping a blanket around his wings and shoulders after toweling him off with a soft touch. "Vincent and I were coming here to... discuss something with you and Tifa." 

"Okay. About what?" Cloud hands over a warm tea mug, settling into the chair next to him with a tea mug of his own. 

"Something personal." 

"Oh." Tifa returned with a shirt, having cut holes for his wings. They help him into it, carefully folding his wings to gently tug them out. "Teef, Chaos wants to talk." 

"Mmm." 

"Personal." He clarifies and she nods in agreement. 

"Alright," She flicks the OPEN sign to CLOSED, "no one's gonna come out in this weather anyway." 

Chaos takes a long drink of tea and then looks up to see one set of dark wine-colored eyes and one set of bright blue. "... We wanted to know if we would have a chance." 

Both of them blink at the implication and then turn to one another with serious expressions. Chaos chooses this moment to lift his chair discreetly while positioning himself towards the door. It's mostly non-verbal and very fierce, Tifa smiling as it ends. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"Out." Chaos mutters as he shifts further forward, his boot-tips touching the floor. 

"Nope." Cloud drags the chair slowly but surely towards thier end of the table. "We made a decision." 

"I suppose that's a no?" It's more Vincent than Chaos, the demon wanting to slip away and hide equally as much as his Host. 

"It's a yes, actually." Tifa scoots her chair to bracket Chaos/Vincent. Vincent shifts back fully, still damp and now smelling entirely of Cloud. "What made you think we wouldn't agree?" 

"You had finalized your relationship. You weren't looking for anyone else." Vincent admits quietly as Cloud wraps an arm around his shoulders with Tifa snagging his waist. 

"Dilly-dally, shilly-shally." Cloud chides with a smile. "Turns out Teef and I are a little more willing to share than we realized." Cloud nuzzles against his now exposed neck and Tifa hums while doing the same. "Especially if it's you." 

"I... don't understand." He's amazed they would accept him at all, even his demons. 

"We were trying to think of ways to ask you without hurting your feelings." Tifa explains. 

"And we also wanted to ask each demon." Cloud continues. 

"Oh." Vincent flushes pink as he asks the demons. "They are happy you would think of them. Chaos is the one who took initiative." 

"Pretty brave of him. Now, let's get you all warm. You're shaking like a leaf." Tifa replies as she helps Cloud carry him to the bedroom upstairs.

* * *

They both tag-team; one getting his boots off, the other socks and then gets him a fresh pair after he changes his pants in privacy (both of them had turned around with a smile). "This better?" She inquires as she keeps him from laying on his hair, French braiding it so it mostly stays out of his face. 

"Much." They're all piled together under the blankets, Vincent in the middle with two human furnaces boxing him in. 

"That's good. Do you want us to move or get you anything else?" Cloud asks as he cuddles close. 

"No. If you keep petting me, though, I will fall asleep on you." he slurs softly, already sleepy. 

"Then you do that." Tifa responds as she pets his hair. 

He's almost asleep when he hears Cloud and Tifa sighing softly. 

"How'd we get so _lucky_ , hmm?" She says as she presses a kiss to his headband. 

"Dunno. But I'm glad he came to us." Cloud murmurs as he kisses Vincent's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
